


Get Well Soon, Ya Hear me?

by ShyFicWriter



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Caring Yondu, Gen, Illnesses, Quarantine, Virus, worried Yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Reader and Peter get sick and Yondu and Kraglin need to take care of them.
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789423
Kudos: 6





	Get Well Soon, Ya Hear me?

Yondu was trying to look tough, but Kraglin could see the guilt on his face as he braced Peter up and told him he needed to drink.

Kraglin turned his attention back to the thermometer he just pulled from your mouth. It read 103.2. Your fever, just as Peter’s, still wasn’t breaking.

It had been three days.

Three days since you and Peter had both collapsed during your chores and had been confined to the beds of an empty quarters near Yondu’s own quarters so he and Kraglin could both look after you as it was easier than confining you to your own separate quarters which were further away on the ship.

Normally sick Ravagers would be put into Med Bay, but while what you and Peter were infected with most of the ship was immune to, not everyone was, and this arrangement seemed better than risking infecting others.

After they had coaxed your to drink as well, they covered both you and Peter back up and left you to rest.

“Ya’ll better get well soon, ya hear me?” Yondu said in a gruff tone as he closed the door behind them. Kraglin was sure he could hear a crack in his voice, but Yondu was quick to turn away and start heading down the hall before he could get a look at his face.

Yondu was having a difficult time processing the guilt. Sure, he knew he couldn’t have prevented the two of you from becoming ill. That wasn’t why he felt guilty. He felt guilty because the fact that both you and Peter had collapsed during your chores meant that apparently both of you felt like you were expected to continue working even though you were ill. He felt guilty because the only reason either of you would believe that, he reasoned, would be because he must have set that tone. A tone where you both must have been afraid to admit weakness and felt like you needed to power through or face consequences.

He shook his head as he plopped down on his sofa and cracked a beer, running a hand over his face. If you two were afraid to not work through illness, then he felt he was doing a piss poor job at being a captain.

Yeah, he’d get on the other Ravagers for being lazy, but they still knew that illness was a good reason to stay in their quarters for a day. Had he really been so tough on you both that you were afraid of punishment if you didn’t power through? Had he really made you believe that?

He sighed. If -no, when you two got better he was gonna have to sit you both down and have a talk about this, about how no Ravager is ever expected to do what you had both tried to do. No Ravager was ever expected to just “power through” when they were sick. That was a fool’s stunt, and what made it worse was that you were both kids. His kids.

They might all be space pirate hicks, but damn it, at least they had common sense.

If anything happened to Peter, to you, -No. He couldn’t think like that. You’d both be fine. You’d both pull through. But still… if anything happened, and it was his fault because he had somehow made you both believe that you were required to keep working no matter what, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to forgive himself.

Some few minutes later of being consumed with these thoughts, Yondu fell asleep, only to be woken up an hour later by Kraglin knocking.

He had good news, your fevers had finally broken.


End file.
